One Sour Reunion
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: "You hide my daughters from me, how do you expect me to forgive you?" "Because I know you Cody and how you still love me." "That is what disappoints me the most, Bailey." How will Cody feel about just now learning he is a dad? How will Cody feel about Todd? Will Cody ever forgive Bailey? Full Summary inside, R&R please. And check out my other Suite Life Stories. Brittney :) 3 :P


Suite Life On Deck

One Sour Reunion

Characters

**Lillian Grace Fink – Woody and Addison's Daughter (Lilly) (3 months) **

**Arabella Moseby – Marion & Emma's Daughter (Bella) (2) **

**Gregory Moseby – Marion & Emma's Son (Gregg) (4)**

**Stevie Erica & Jacqueline Callie Martin – Cailey's Twin Daughters (Jackie) (5)**

**Xavier Bennett – Maya's Little Brother (13)**

**Amanda Lucas – Xavier's Girlfriend (Mandi) (13)**

**Maya Bennett (23)**

**Addison Fink – Daniels (Addie) (23) **

**Bailey Pickett (23)**

**Todd Manson – Bailey's Boyfriend (24)**

**Zack & Cody Martin (24)**

**Marcus Little (24) **

**Maddie Fitzpatrick (27) **

**Nicholas Thompson – Maddie's Fiance (Nick) (27)**

**London Tipton - Little (28)**

**Emma Moseby – Tutweiler (39)**

**Marion Moseby (42) **

**Site Summary:**

**"You hide my daughters from me, how do you expect me to forgive you?" "Because I know you Cody and how you still love me." "That is what disappoints me the most, Bailey." How will Cody feel about just now learning he is a dad? How will Cody feel about Todd? Will Cody ever forgive Bailey? Full Summary inside, R&R please. And check out my other Suite Life Stories. ~Brittney :) 3 :P**

**Full Summary: **

**Set 5 years after Graduation On Deck. It's the year 2016 and all the gang reunites for the first time in 5 years for Maddie's wedding with secrets and surprises. Marion and Emma came back with two kids, London & Marcus got eloped after 1 year of dating, Maya came back from Chad after two years and got back together with Zack, oh and her parents recently been murdered leaving Maya in charge of her 13 year old brother Xavier, Woody & Addison eloped and had a daughter named Lilly, and last and most shocking Bailey cut of all communication with Cody three months after graduation. Why?, you may ask. Reason why, because she became pregnant with twin girls Stevie & Jackie and felt like they would be two big of a distraction for Cody. The 8 "friends" get reunited for the first time in 5 years and all the secrets/surprises get reveled. Will Bailey, Maddie and Maya get upset that London and Addison because they didn't have real weddings? Why didn't London & Addison have real weddings? Why did Woody & Addison hide their daughter from everyone? How will everyone feel about London's pregnancy? Will Xavier effect Zack's plan to get him and Maya on the next step in their relationship? How will Cody feel about just now learning he is a dad? How will Cody feel about Todd? Does Bailey still love Cody and vise versa? Will Cody ever forgive Bailey? And most important how will all these secrets/surprises effect Maddie & Nick's wedding? Find out the answers to those 10 questions and more in One Sour Reunion. Read & Review Please. **

Chapter 1: Their Lives

Woody: After graduation Woody & Addison went back to Ohio. Woody worked part time as a delivery man for Pizza Hut while studying at a culinary art school. Meanwhile Addison went to a community college studying to be a kindergarten teacher and working part time at a daycare. After two years at Culinary Arts school, Woody graduated and moved to full time to earn enough money for his own restaurant. Addison and Woody got eloped and moved in together after she got done at college. A few months after that they got pregnant with Lilly. Addison is now working at Saint Peters Elementary School and Woody is the owner of Woodrow's Home-Style Cooking.

Maya: After graduation Maya moved to Chad for the peace core. Two years latter she moved to Boston to be with Zack and started studying law at Boston University while working as a waitress at Olive Garden. About 7 months ago she found out that her parents Jennifer & Donald were murdered and left full custody of her 13 year old brother Xavier to her. She has one more year of college before she starts law school.

Cody: After graduation Cody moved to California to attend Stanford. He graduated Stanford two years early and is now working full time as a Marine Biologist. He lives in L.A., California in a three bedroom apartment with his roommate Samuel Starr and his son Mason. He has not had a girlfriend since Bailey broke off contact with him.

London: After graduation London moved to Italy to study fashion. She owns her own fashion company in Florida called Tipton Styles. Two years after she moved to Italy she started dating Marcus after a year of dating her and Marcus eloped and she is currently seven months pregnant with their son Logan.

Zack: After graduation Zack moved back to Boston and attended Boston University on a football scholarship. He got his Bachelors in Physical Education and now he is a pro football player for the Patriots. He lives in a 2 bedroom apartment with Maya and Xavier.

Bailey: After graduation Bailey found out she was pregnant but not just with one baby but two. She was afraid that twins would be two much of a distraction for him so she cut of all communication from him and moved to Connecticut. She studied at Yale to study to be a College History Professor for three years but than decided to move to Oklahoma with her brother Grant and sister Abbie. She is continuing her studies at Oklahoma University. She has two years of college left before studying for her doctorate. Her sister Hanna set her up with Todd once she got settled in Oklahoma and they have been on and off ever since. Nearly a year ago Bailey's mom passed away in an twister which changed her father. Bailey is living in Abbie's attic with her twin daughters Stevie and Jackie. She preforms original songs and tutors for extra money.

Emma & Marion: After the SS Tipton was sold they got married and moved into a four bedroom home in New Jersey. Marion manages an Hotel/Resort in New York and Emma is still a teacher for a high school in New Jersey. A few months after they got married they become pregnant with their first child Gregg and two years latter had a little girl named Bella.

A.N. I don't own any of these Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Jennette McCurdy, or Debby Ryan songs.

Open Eyes

Blown Away

Don't Forget To Remember Me

Lessons Learned

Country Girl

A Place In This World

Stronger

Generation Love

**I've had this idea for a while now so I just decided to write it now. I have another idea for a story called Pickett's On Deck which I'll post tomorrow as well as the first real chapter of this story. If you have any ideas just send them in pm me or just leave them in the reviews. Speaking of reviews I'll give shout outs to in the end of every new chapter as well as a question which you answer in your reviews. Anyway check out my other suite life stories. **

**QOTC: Do you like Debby better in 16 Wishes as Abby or Radio Rebel as Tara? And Why?**

**I would say Radio Rebel because I find Tara really interesting shy girl by day Radio Rebel by night and the movie I think has a better theme than 16 Wishes. **

**Anyway read and REVIEW Please!**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
